


because the light around you guided me here

by undernightlight



Category: Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: Charlie is also a romantic but I feel that's more obvious, Dan Scott is a romantic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Undercover Charlie Nelson, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: Dan gets a call from a blocked number. It's Charlie.
Relationships: Charlie Nelson/Dan Scott
Kudos: 6





	because the light around you guided me here

**Author's Note:**

> okay but i love them

He stopped in the middle of the pathement, his phone ringing out in his pocket. A blocked number. He answered with a frown in his voice. “Scott.”

“Hi Dan.”

His breath hitched in his throat. It had been so long since he’d heard Charlie’s voice - two months? - and he had started to worry. He knew undercover work was hard, he knew communication outside of the job was limited, but Dan had been waiting for a call for too long. At least it was from Charlie and not the department.

“Hi,” he eventually managed, and he heard Charlie chuckle on the other end of the line.

“It’s good to hear your voice. I’m sorry it’s been so long, things got really heavy recently and contact outside, well, it’s been tight, non existent really.”

“I know, it’s alright.”

He knew the struggles first hand. Leaving Midsomer for undercover work out of Merseyside was hard, but a necessary thing to do. He hated he left so suddenly, barely able to say goodbye to those that mattered to him, but he did, he moved on to Liverpool and began his work. It was a rough time.

He’d bounced around a bit once he got out. Liverpool for a while more, then to Brighton, then to London, then back to Liverpool. At the Met, he met Charlie, still just a DC back then. Things went well, some dates, long, slow kisses in the rain at night, holding hands whenever they got the chance. Then Charlie moved to Midsomer. Dan moved back to Merseyside the year after. Things were more difficult then, the distance not working and they called it off but never lost touch.

But Dan got lonely and caved and reached out. Charlie had been feeling the same, and they picked things up again. He made trips to Causton and Charlie made trips to Liverpool, and it was hard but they made it work. Then Charlie went undercover, somewhere down south Dan didn’t actually know, and that just made it even harder.

“So how are you?” Charlie asked.

Dan spoke as he walked to find a bench. “Okay, work keeping me busy, the usual stuff. What about you? Anything you can tell me?”

He heard a sigh. “Not really, but I’m good, better hearing your voice.”

It got to him every time, when Charlie said things like that, said he missed him, that he wanted to hear him, that he loved him. Dan wasn’t used to that sort of thing - long-term commitment - and even after nearly a year, it took him aback sometimes. Maybe that was just because it was Charlie. Charlie was special.

“Yeah, me too.

“Dan, you know this won’t last forever.”

“Then why does it feel like that?”

Charlie sighed again. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, you don’t have anything to be sorry for.”

“Doesn’t mean I don’t feel guilty.”

And that was the one thing Dan never wanted to bring down upon Charlie. Guilt wasn’t fair. He’d been there, he knew how heavy this kind of work was, on yourself and on the others around you, and he’d felt guilty for leaving Midsomer with barely a warning. From his experience, guilt as a whole was unavoidable, but Dan did not want to add to that.

“I’m sorry,” he said as he fiddled with the end of his tie.

“Hey, I know that voice, stop it.”

And Dan smiled because Charlie knew him well. Dan missed him, and Charlie could hear that too, and though it made him miss him more, it still made him smile.

“Remember when we went dancing? You were absolutely terrible, and you kept standing on my feet, but you laughed so hard - and you spun me and I knocked into that elderly couple.”

Dan chuckled. “I may not be able to dance but at least I didn’t know the songs, they were from the 1950s - it’s like I’m dating an old man.”

“You’re dating a refined gentleman, I’ll have you know.” He could hear Charlie’s smile through the phone. “But I remember afterwards, we went for a walk and my hands got cold so I stuck one in your jacket pocket and held your hand.”

“You were cold but you insisted we stop and stare at the stars.”

“I’m romantic, though, saying that, you were the one with the cheesy space pick-up line.”

He remembered it. “You must be the North Star,” and together, “because the light around you guided me here.”

“Because the light around you guided me here."

And Charlie chuckled, a warm little sound that Dan missed very much hearing in person. He missed everything about Charlie; it’s true when they say that distance makes the heart grow fonder. He missed his competitiveness - Dan would always let Charlie win but he had to give him a fight - and he missed that stupid grin when he won. He missed their dates, the fancy ones in fancy restaurants, and the active ones, ice skating and hiking, and the ones that weren’t really dates but still felt like it - late night drive-thrus and ice cream in winter and microwave dinners over Harry Potter films.

“Do you know when the undercover up will be over?” Dan asked.

“I wish I knew for sure, but if things keep on track, I’d say another four months.”

“Four months… I can wait that long.”

“Well that’s good to hear. I’m thinking about whether I want to stay down here or move somewhere else. Can you recommend anywhere?”

With a smile, “Well, I know Liverpool’s quite nice, and if you get a roommate it’s very affordable.”

“You think I could find a roommate?”

“I have someone in mind, if you want my opinion.”

“Well, it’s definitely something to consider, and long as my roommate promises to dance with me to 1950’s music.”

“I’m sure an agreement could be made.”

Shared laughter and smiles. But a background noise cut through, a distant but yelling voice, and Charlie groaned. “I’m, I’m sorry but I have to go. Work.”

“It’s alright,” Dan replied, trying and failing to keep the pain from his voice. “If you can, don’t leave it for two months, I miss you.”

“I miss you too. And I’ll call as soon as I can, I promise.”

“I know. Just stay safe.”

“Yeah, you too. Love you.”

“Love you too, bye.”

And that was all. Dan stared at his phone, Charlie’s smiling ID photo staring back, and he smiled. He missed him already but nothing could be done. The thought of Charlie finishing in a few months and moving up - he’d have to find a bigger apartment, make room for all Charlie’s stuff; the hassle would be worth every second when he could come home after a long day of work and wrap his arms around Charlie, kiss his wonderful face and just melt.

Charlie really made him feel some sort of way. It felt beyond love. Oh he would do anything for Charlie - and Charlie knew that - but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, if you want, i wouldn't mind you writing some more dan/charlie content there like, isn't any and i will love you eternally thank you
> 
> also, just because i used harry potter does not mean i support the author's views - i am trans myself and i not support what she says on this matter and on others - i just think that charlie and dan would be big magic nerds (i mean we know charlie is but like so is dan)


End file.
